Una gitana en la arena
by MishaVainillaSasori
Summary: C11. Una gitana de aldea niebla, desterrada va a donde la lleva el viento ¿donde la acojera ese viento? gaa/sumi ;D
1. Chapter 1

**Introducción**

Sumiko:

- Físico: De ojos grises, piel blanca, cabellos ondulados y castaños.

- Personalidad: Alegre, caritativa, un poco egocéntrica, graciosa y tímida.

- Aldea: Es de la aldea oculta de la niebla

- Clan: Hyoton (kreo k ese el clan de haku no ¿?, sino porfavor corríjanme que el clan es súper importante en la historia)

Gaara: (ya se k todos saben como es, pero es el otro protagonista de la historia y no me parece bien dejarlo de lado)

- Físico: De unos impresionantes ojos verdes con ojeras muy notorias, piel pálida, cabello rojo y un tatuaje en la frente que dice amor.

- Personalidad: con el shukaku; solo pensaba en matar y que eso le traía mucha satisfacción, pero cuando conoció a naruto cambio totalmente ahora en vez de matar quería proteger a su gente y con ese pensamiento se volvió Kazekage.

- Aldea: De la aldea oculta de la arena

- Clan: desconocido.

**¿Una gitana en la arena?**

**De la niebla a la arena**

Una chica que iba vestida con una falda hasta los tobillos y de color mostaza, una blusa del mismo color y que dejaba ver parte de su abdomen, iba caminando por un desierto, con una guitarra y con dos mochilas. Se veía que la chica era una forastera por la forma de vestir y por no tener una banda que la identifica como alguien de una aldea.

Estaba llegando a la entrada de la aldea de la arena, cuando unos vigilantes la interceptaron.

- De donde viene ¿? – Dijo uno de ellos, que llevaba unas vendas que cubrían toda su cabeza.

- Vengo de la aldea oculta de la niebla – Respondió la chica, pero como vio que inmediatamente los ninjas sacaban shurikens, se rectifico – pero no vengo para una guerra.

- Entonces, para que vienes ¿? – Preguntó el otro guardando su shurikens, pero igual en alerta.

- Vengo porque soy forastera – Explico la chica con una gran sonrisa, le provocaba gracia que los guardias no se dieran cuenta de lo que ella era – no es muy notable ¿?

- Bueno si lo es – Respondió el primer guardia – pero los forasteros no pueden ingresar a nuestra aldea.

- Pero no me quiero quedar por mucho – Dijo ella con una profunda tristeza, lo que más le gusta hacer a los gitanos es ir por muchos lugares y conoces nuevos pueblos – solo quiero saber como es allí, se los aseguro en una semana me verán salir de aquí.

- Bueno, espero que cumplas con lo que has dicho – Comentó el guardia.

- Yo siempre cumplo con lo que digo – Respondió ella con una enorme sonrisa, que le ilumino toda la cara.

- Bueno, pasa – Dijo uno de los guardias haciéndose a un lado, para darle paso a la forastera.

- Muchas gracias – Contestó ella a tal gesto de confianza. Avanzo a través de las altas columnas de arena (no se como decirle) y vio la aldea; era hermosa, bueno a su manera, era muy grande y con muchas calles angostas.

Fue avanzando y mirando todo con gran asombro; las calles, los niños, los ninjas que iban saltando de tejado en tejado, todo. Mientras iba avanzando se percato de que había un parque, se sentó en posición de yoga, cerró los ojos y aspiro el aire que había; pero como había mucha arena comenzó a toser.

- Siempre pasa eso cuando eres nuevo en la aldea – Escucho una voz, volteó rápidamente y se encontró con una chico maquillado de color morado toda su cara – mi nombre es Kankuro y ¿el tuyo?

- Ah! Mi nombre es Sumiko – Respondió la castaña apretando la mano que le ofreció el chico llamado kankuro.

- ¿De que aldea eres? – Preguntó el marionetista, que le había parecido muy linda la chica.

- De la aldea de la niebla – Respondió ella, sabiendo que la iba a atacar pero antes de que ocurriese eso prosiguió – pero no soy como los de mi aldea.

- ¿Entonces? – Preguntó el curioso, guardando el kunai que había sacado de su bolsa trasera.

- Me fui de mi aldea por eso – Explicó la chica tratando de hacerlo fácil para que la entendiese – porque es muy sanguinaria.

- Bueno… si eres forastera, eso significa que no tienes a donde ir ¿no? – Dijo Kankuro extendiéndole una mano para que se levantase, cosa que ella acepto - entonces porque no vas a mi casa.

- Disculpa – Responde la chica soltando inmediatamente la mano de Kankuro.

- No… no te asustes – Explicó el jounnin, tratando de clamarla – yo vivo con mi hermana y hermano, no te va a pasar nada, además que si te pasa algo soy hombre muerte.

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó la chica que había recuperado su confianza hacía él.

- Pues, porque ella es una mujer y entre mujeres se defienden – Respondió fácilmente él que ya se estaba echando a caminar, pero la chica se había quedado inmóvil – ¿Qué? ¿Quieres quedarte aquí y morirte de frío?

- No – Respondió ella, y Kankuro la miro como diciendo "¿y entonces?" – bueno voy.

El jounnin le sonrió y se echo a caminar a con ella, la chica todavía veía muy cuidadosamente la aldea, no quería perderse y por eso se memorizó las calles por donde iban pasando. Kankuro paro enfrente de una casa con una fachada muy bonita, la puerta era de un color más oscuro que los demás, tenía solo una ventana en el primer piso y el segundo había un balcón con flores a sus costados, pensó la dueña de esa habitación sería la hermana del chico.

Kankuro abrió la puerta y le dio paso para que ella pudiera entrar, entro, y lo primero que vio fue una enorme sala, con una mesita de madera y muchos muebles blancos que la rodeaban.

- Ven – Dijo Kankuro que entro a una puerta que daba a la cocina – Ella es mi hermana Temari – la chica tenía 4 colitas y un delantal puesto, aquella chica le extendió la mano y ella la acepto.

- Mucho gusto – Dijo temari apretando la mano de la chica.

- El gusto es mió – Respondió cortésmente Sumiko, que le había caído muy bien Temari.

- Bueno ya estoy apuntó de servir la cena – Dijo la rubia, volviéndose denuevo a la olla – siéntense.

- Si – Respondieron los 2 al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Y dime Sumiko cuantos años tienes? – Comenzó con el cuestionamiento Temari, que iba sirviendo la comida en los platos.

- Tengo 16 años – Respondió Sumiko.

- Uhmm, tienes la misma edad que Gaara – Comentó Kankuro pensativo, Sumiko volteó a verlo.

- Es cierto – Dijo Temari parando de servir la comida y Sumiko denuevo volteó a verla.

- ¿Gaara es tu otro hermano? – Preguntó Sumiko con la cabeza que le dolía.

- Si es el otro, que te dije – Respondió Kankuro mirándola – estoy seguro que le vas a caer bien.

- En serio – Dijo Sumiko un poco animada y emocionada - ¿Por qué?

- Pues no lo se – Respondió Kankuro con una sonrisa – pero es un presentimiento.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

**Voy a escribir una canción que te enamore**

Ya estaba todo servido se veía delicioso y tenía muy buen aroma. Sumiko, Kankuro y Temari se sentaron para poder cenar. Cuando en un puff apareció Gaara, se veía muy debilitado, casi cae al suelo sino fuera porque su hermana lo intercepto en el momento preciso.

- Gaara – Articulo la rubia muy preocupada viendo a su hermano menor que en ese momento estaba completamente inconciente, algo que no se veía muy a menudo – Kankuro ayúdame – gritó desesperada esta.

Kankuro que estaba shokeado por esa situación, se despertó por el gritó que pego su hermana, fue ayudarla y entre los dos estaban tratando de cargar al pelirrojo, uno cargando sus piernas y el otro cargando sus brazos.

- En que puedo ayudar – Dijo Sumiko que veía al escena perpleja.

- Pues ve subiendo y abre la recamara de gaara – Respondió Temari que estaba haciendo una gran esfuerzo para poder cargar a su hermano – nosotros te indicaremos donde esta.

- Bien – Dijo Sumiko y fue subiendo las escaleras, mientras Kankuro y Temari trataban de subir a Gaara (no es que Gaara sea muy pesado sino es la forma en la que cayó a los brazos de Temari, lo hace difícil).

- Cual es? – Preguntó Sumiko cuando ya estaba arriba. Había muchas puertas y todas ellas estaban cerradas.

- Es la tercera de la izquierda – Contestó Kankuro que también había llegado junto con sus hermanos. Sumiko se apresuro y abrió la puerta que le indicaron. El cuarto era bastante sencillo, consistía: tenía un escritorio (lleno de papeles), una cama al centro y al lado izquierdo un armario. La recamara estaba pintada de color azul verdoso (como los impresionantes ojos de Gaara).

- Nos permites? – Preguntó Temari que estaba más roja que un tomate por el esfuerzo, Sumiko se dio cuenta que estaba en el marco de la puerta obstaculizando el paso a cualquiera, entonces ella se hizo a un lado dejándolos pasar. Cuando ya estuvieron dentro de la habitación recostaron a Gaara en su cama.

- Bien, tenemos que llamar a un ninja médico inmediatamente – Dijo Kankuro muy agotado, pero no tan rojo como su hermana.

- Cierto, pero quien se va a quedar con Gaara? – Respondió con una pregunta su hermana, viendo a su responsabilidad más grande (ósea Gaara, este chico si que esta pedido).

- Yo me puedo quedar a cuidar a su hermano, mientras ustedes se van a buscar a un ninja médico – Dijo Sumiko con voz decidida.

- Bueno… esta bien, pero porfavor has que se despierte mientras nosotros estamos fuera si? – Dijo Temari apurada caminando hacia la salida seguida muy de cerca de kankuro y Sumiko.

- Bien – Dijo castaña acompañándolos hasta la salida.

- Kankuro tu irás por el norte y yo por el sur – Explicó Temari lo más rápido posible.

- Hiosh – Respondió el saliendo disparado (quiere decir rápido) igual que Temari.

Sumiko cerró la puerta de la entrada y fue a la cocina donde estaba su mochila, saca de ella unas hierbas que bajaban la fiebre. Cogió un pequeño recipiente que encontró y hecho del termo un poco de agua caliente, espero unos minutos hasta que las hierbas hayan descargado su esencia. Fue hasta su mochila denuevo y cogió un pañuelo, también cogió su guitarra y la colgó en su hombro, fue subiendo de dos en dos las gradas; se dirigió al cuarto del muchacho y sentó en la silla más cercana a la cama del Kage. Humedeció el pañuelo, con el agua que acababa de preparar, lo escurrió y se lo puso en su frente. Mientras hacia eso vio el raro tatuaje de Gaara y se preguntó "¿Por qué se tatuó la cara?, este chico si que es muy raro" y así estuvo un buen rato hasta que se cansó.

- Dice, muchas personas que la música es una buena medicina – Habló la gitana al aire, cogiendo y sacando del forro a su guitarra – veamos si es cierto.

Puso la guitarra en sus piernas y comenzó a tocar:

(La canción es de una argentina llamada Daniela Herrero – solo tus canciones)

[iTu que andaras haciendo  
hace ya algún tiempo  
que no se de ti  
y lo siento. [/i 

Comenzó a tocar y mientras lo hacia iba cerrando los ojos dejándose llevar por la música.

[iHey, llámame algún día  
dime tonterías  
me encantaba cuando lo hacías. [/i

Lo que había dicho la chica era cierto porque Gaara de estar en una pesadilla horrible donde vuelve hacer el mismo de antes; donde mataba por placer y donde su vida no tenía un sentido concreto, se convierte en un sueño donde es de noche y la luna ilumina todo el lugar, a lo lejos se veía a una chica de espalda, ella tenía el cabello ondulado, largo hasta por debajo de los hombros y llevaba un vestido rojo que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla.

Y cuando escucho nuestras canciones  
no veo escritas las soluciones  
veo las penas de los autores  
que son las nuestras  
que son las nuestras 

Ve a su alrededor y ve a muchas parejas bailando, entre ellas a su hermana con su novio Shikamaru bailando muy acaramelados, a Naruto con Hinata besándose apasionadamente y a Sakura hablando muy animadamente Rock Lee.

Coro:   
Solo tus canciones me parece escuchar  
son nuestros tesoros en el fondo del mar  
dueñas del silencio  
mojan tu recuerdo   
Solo tus canciones me parece escuchar  
como cada ola  
de la orilla del mar  
vienen un momento,  
mojan tu recuerdo.  
Y después se van. 

El mira ese lugar tan extraño, luego a la chica que seguía de espalda y por último a él que estaba en smocking (se imaginan a Gaara con terno??? Uf!! La baba chicas), pero de la nada le da muchas ganas de ir hacia donde esta la chica y sacarla a bailar aunque el no sepa mucho de eso.

Pero en el momento preciso Kankuro entra en un portazo a la habitación del pelirrojo y asusta a Sumiko que todavía tenía los ojos cerrados.

- Bien aquí esta – Dijo Kankuro dándole pasó al ninja médico.

- Ok quien es el paciente – Comentó el viejo médico, que apenas podía caminar.

- Pues que no lo ve – Respondió Temari más desesperada que nunca, señalando a su hermano.

- Ah!! Si, no es cierto – Dijo el viejo caminando con una paciencia, que demoro 3 minutos en llegar a donde estaba Gaara. (Como el doctor chapatín). Saco su estetoscopio y lo comenzó a examinar.

- Uhmm… lo que pensaba – Continuo el doctor.

- Que pasa? – Dijo la rubia con los nervios de punta.

- No tengo mi audífono y no puedo escuchar – Respondió el doctor a lo que los 3 chicos que estaban atentos a lo que dijo el doctor hicieron su caída tipo anime

- Viejo verde ahora va a ver – Dijo Temari arremangándose su vestido y preparando su puño para darle un buen golpe, sino fuera que Kankuro estaba preparado para unos de esos ataques de su hermana el doctor aya hubiera salido por la ventana.

- Bueno ahora si – Comentó el viejo que se puso su audífono y verifico a Gaara – bien quiero hablar con los familiares.

- Puedes disculparnos – Dijo kankuro mirando a Sumiko.

- Si claro no hay problema – Respondió Sumiko saliendo de la habitación y cerrándola. Pero la curiosidad la tentó y puso oreja a la puerta. Solo escucho algo sobre el bijuu de la arena y el contenedor nada más. Cuando de pronto se escucho la cerradura y se quito inmediatamente.

- Bueno espero, que les hayan quitado sus dudas – Dijo el médico saliendo de la habitación y dirigiendo hacia la salida.

- No se preocupe nos ha quedado bien en claro – Respondió Temari acompañando al doctor hasta la salido seguida de cerca de Kankuro. Sumiko se quedo en el marco de la puerta, cruzada de brazos y observando al chico, viéndolo bien no esta mal… pero nada mal, era pelirrojo muy guapo y…

- Que haces? – Dijo Temari, sobresaltando a la castaña.

- Nada – Respondió Sumiko con voz fingida (no es a pasado que cuando mienten les cambia de voz?)

- Bueno déjame mostrarte tu habitación si? – Preguntó Temari, dirigiéndose hasta la puerta del frente y abriéndola – esta es, pasa.

- Wow – Es lo único que pudo articular la chica viendo la alcoba era muy grande y se veía muy cómoda.

- Bueno yo ya te dejo, que mañana me tengo que levantar temprano – Dijo Temari con una sonrisa socarrona – y tu también ya duerme, que sueñes bien, pero no con mi hermano

La última frase, lo dijo desde fuera de a habitación y riéndose a carcajada pura, haciendo que Sumiko se pusiera más roja que un tomate, ¿Cómo se dio cuenta?, eso es lo que rondaba por la cabeza de la chica.


	3. Chapter 3

**El encuentro I**

Una comunidad gitana a las afueras de la cuidad de la nieve era atacada por unos ninjas de la niebla, como los gitanos eran desterrados de esa aldea podían usar muy bien el agua igual que los jounnin que los atacaban. A pocos minutos de comenzar la pelea ya habían muchos cuerpos en el suelo, gitanos y jounnin caían rápidamente muertos, una chica veía todo desde lejos, con lágrimas tratando de no salir, todo su cuerpo temblando de la ira y sus manos formando puños. Cuando un gritó que venía de atrás la hizo voltearse para verse a si misma atravesada por una espada empuñada por su padre, ella abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y con la respiración entrecortada despertó de ese horrible sueño.

Cuando la pobre Sumiko despertó, estaba sudando y temblando, se abrazó a ella misma tratando de protegerse, ese sueño era una premonición, ella lo sabia, pero si eso era una premonición entonces ella iba hacer matada por su padre, comenzó a llorar de la impotencia y de la rabia, porque tenía que sucederlo esto justamente a ella. Bueno ya no importaba si eso era un sueño premonitoria no quedaba otra que resignarse, se levantó y se dirigió hacia el baño vio sus rostro enmarcado por la tristeza con sus ojos un tanto rojos y sus pestañas son algunas lágrimas, se desvistió y fue hacia la ducha, abrió la llave cayó agua fría, la cual la relajaba se lavó la cara y dejó de pensar en ese sueño, ellos no podían verla tristeza, eso significaba explicarles que pasó y que iba a pasar y en realidad no estaba de ánimos. Después de unos 15 minutos el agua ya no se escuchaba y la castaña ya había salido con un toalla enrollada en su cuerpo y cogió lo primero que había en su mochila se la puso, luego bajo las escaleras y se fue a la salita de estar, y sacó de uno de sus bolsillo una baraja de cartas astrales (antes de salir del cuarto ella sacó esos casinos)

Esas cartas las dividió en 3 mazos, la chica mientras lo dividía iba diciendo "Amor, Dinero y Salud", cogió el mazo del amor y comenzó a sacar las cartas, primero le salió las 7 espadas (representa peligro), después el príncipe (fortuna), el corazon atravesado por una espada (amor eterno), pero dejó caer todas las cartas de su mano por esa carta le recordaba tanto a su sueño. Pero un grito muy parecido al suyo que venía de la cocina la salvó de sus lágrimas.

Se fue corriendo a ver lo que pasaba y se encontró con Temari encorvada tratando con una espátula en su boca sacar un huevo frito y con sus manos tratando de hacer uno de sus moños, a Sumiko le hizo mucha gracia esa escena sola faltaba que estuviera preparando el café con sus pies. Pero como ella no era una mala chica le ofreció a hacer el desayuno mientras la rubia terminaba de arreglarse.

- No te preocupes Temari-san – Dijo Sumiko agarrando el mango de la espátula de la boca de Temari y sacando fácilmente el huevo – yo lo termino, mientras tanto tú terminas de alistarte.

- Bueno pero cuida que el café no este muy concentrado –Respondió Temari yendo al baño más cercano

- Si, no te preocupes – dijo la castaña echando el café a la cafetera. Sumiko terminó de cocinar muy rápido y como le sobro tiempo había puesto la mesa también, cuando bajaron Temari y Kankuro ellos vieron sorprendido la mesa.

- Eres asombrosa – Dijo Kankuro viendo la mesa y la comida que se veía muy bien.

- Si te luciste – Comentó Temari con la misma cara de asombro de Kankuro.

- Gracias – Respondió ella a tantos elogios, sentándose en la mesa y los otros dos hicieron lo mismo.

- Itadakimas – Dijeron el corillo los tres y empezaron a comer.

- etto… Gaa… Gaara no va a bajar – Comentó Sumiko viendo que el chico no bajaba.

- No, el doctor dijo que iba a despertar a más tardar hoy en la tarde – explicó Kankuro sin fijarse que Temari mandaba una serie de miradas divertidas a Sumiko y la chica se estaba volviendo tomate por lo roja que estaba.

- A… bueno – Atinó a decir la chica con la cabeza gacha y terminando de comer en silencio. Terminaron de comer y Temari le dio algunas indicaciones a Sumiko.

- Sumiko como te vas a quedar en casa, sola – Explicó Temari tratando de no ser muy directa – pues he estado pensando que podrías hacer algunos deberes mientras nosotros volvemos.

- Ujum – Asintió la castaña, pensando que le iban a dar trabajos de casa faciles.

- Pues lo que tienes que hacer es – Continuo la rubia comenzando a contar con sus dedos – barrer la casa y cocinar.

- Si, claro yo me encargo – Respondió ella acompañándola hasta la puerta donde Kankuro la acompañaba.

- Ah!! Se me olvidaba – Dijo Temari haciendo tronar sus dedos – no despiertes a Gaara, son indicaciones del doctor.

- Si no te preocupes – Respondió la castaña cerrando la puerta y viendo como los hermanos se iban a las afueras de la ciudad. Caminó hasta la sala y vio las cartas que había sacado y eso significaba solo una cosa, que se iba a enamorar d una chico que tenía buena fortuna, pero eso que le valían si pronto ya iba a morir. Vio la casa y se encontró con un patio detrás de un gran ventanal, abrió la puerta corrediza de vidrio y sintió como el aire de brindaba libertad, cerró los ojos para sentirlo mejor y se dio cuenta que ese era un lugar perfecto para practicar sus técnicas.

- Pero como voy a entrenar si esto es un desierto – Dijo Sumiko viendo que el patio estaba lleno de arena. Estuvo unos minutos pensando hasta que se le iluminó el foquito. Concretó todo el chakra de sus pies e hizo un canal de chakra con la arena y poco a poca la arena iba tomando una consistencia más dura.

- Genial todavía me acuerdo de eso – Murmuro feliz mientras pisaba la arena y verificaba si estaba consistente.

- Bien ahora puedo llenar este lugar de agua y hacer un ataque a la misma vez – dijo mientras sacaba un pergamino de su bolsillo, mordía su dedo gordo y hacia una raya de sangre en el pergamino, de la nada apreció una gran caracola y mientras eso sucedía ella iba haciendo unos sellos – suiton mizuame nabara – lleno toda la arena de agua y coloco esa pesada caracola en el agua, ese era una asombroso ataque ofensivo y defensivo.

- Bien probemos con esto – dijo desapareciendo la caracola y formando unos sellos – suiton Suiryuudan no jutsu – un gran dragón de agua apareció y fue hacia el ventanal que hizo que se mojara completamente.

_ Gaara _

El pelirrojo estaba durmiendo como una angelito, soñando (raro en el) todos los momentos que paso, primero el examen chunnin, luego su enfrentamiento con Sasuke para luego enfrentarse con Naruto que le cambio es forma de pensar suya y por el último el enfrentamiento con Deidara y su rescate hecho por los ninjas de Konoha y por su aldea entera, eso lo hizo sentir tan querido, pero su sueño fue interrumpido por un ruido, era como si algo estuviera golpeando el ventanal, ese ruido hizo que se sobresaltara y producto de ello que cayera al suelo, abrió bien los ojos adormilado y adolorido para después acordarse que alguien más estaba en su casa. Se dirigió al pasillo, bajo las escaleras, entro en la salita de estar y vio que por afuera había alguien, se veía muy cansado o cansada.

Con mucho cuidado de ser descubierto se asomó su cabeza por el ventanal que estaba semi abierto y vió a una chica de espaldas en el suelo lleno de agua… de agua?... como puede est… pero algo en su interior le dijo que esa chica sabia la respuesta a esa preguntó, corrió por completo el ventanal.

- Quien eres?

_Continuara…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Encuentro II**

- Quien eres? – Le dijo un chico de cabellos rojos y de ojos verdes hermosísimos, se quedo mirándolo por un momento hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que hacia y se sonrojo.

- Yo soy Sumiko – Respondió ella con la cabeza gacha para que no se diera cuenta de su sonrojo.

- Uhmm – Dijo el pelirrojo inspeccionando a la chica disimuladamente, viendo cada uno de sus detalles, tratando de ver a través de ella. Como no la vio sospechosa se presentó – Yo soy Gaara – extendiéndole su mano, ella acepto tímidamente.

- Ehmm no quisiera ser descortés pero que haces en mi casa – Preguntó el kage arrugando el ceño y usando un tono de voz un poco mas alto que el anterior, Sumiko alzo su cabeza y se encontró con unos ojos muy confundidos.

-Bueno tu hermano Kankuro me encontró en un parque muy cerca de aquí y me dijo que si quería me podía quedar en su casa – Explico la gitana desviando la mirada de Gaara que estaba muy confundido por el comportamiento de la chica, pero el comportamiento de su hermano no lo sorprendió.

_- Tu nunca vas a cambiar verdad Kankuro – Pensó Gaara viendo a la castaña con la ropa adherida a su cuerpo – pero bueno la chica no esta del todo mal – desviando la mirada del cuerpo de la chica, que no se dio cuenta. _

- Ah! – Exclamo Gaara rascándose la nuca, tratando de ocultar sus pensamientos – bueno creo que te sentirás cómoda en casa, cierto?.

- ah! Bueno su casa es muy amplia y sus habitaciones son muy cómodas y relajantes – Respondió Sumiko un poco más tranquila con la presencia de gaara y ya no tan avergonzada – además que Temari-san y Kankuro son muy buenos conmigo.

_- Ya me imagino lo bueno que sera kankuro contigo – Pensó Gaara con doble intención y hirviéndole la sangre por dentro. _

- Ah! Ya veo – Dijo Gaara todavía enojado con Kankuro, la chica se veía tan noble que no pensaba iba hacer como las otras.

- Ehmm, ya se que no sera de mi incumbencia pero – comentó la castaña viendo el gran enfado en Gaara, lo cual la preocupo mucho así que ya no pudo mas y preguntó – porque estas tan enojado?

_- En serio que esta chica no tiene ni una pizca de malicia y le tratar de hacer esto?? – Se preguntó el mismo con mucho mas enojo que manejo enseguida para que la chica no se diera cuenta – esto es el colmo Kankuro._

- Por nada es solo tu imaginación – respondió Gaara con una muy buena imitación que hasta a el le impresiono.

- Bueno – Dijo Sumiko después un rato llevando el silencio muy lejos – creo que debes tener hambre no es así.

- Bueno no exa… - Respondió Gaara pero fue interrumpido por un gran ruido en su estomago a lo que el se sonrojo notoriamente.

- Si, claro no tienes ni la más mínima pizca de apetito – Dijo Sumiko con sarcasmo negando levemente con la cabeza.

- Bueno esta bien, si tengo hambre – Rectificó el pelirrojo con voz elevada – pero no hay nadie que me pueda dar de comer y no quiero dar pena en mi oficina.

- Bueno si no quieres dar pena en tu oficina deberías comer – Respondió Sumiko poniéndose a la altura de Gaara con los brazos a la altura de su cadera – y además para darte de comer estoy yo!

- Tu?? – Preguntó Gaara más que sorprendido.

- Si – Respondió sencillamente la gitana con una sonrisa – porque??

- Por nada – Dijo Gaara con desconfianza de repente le daría veneno en vez de comida.

- Bueno ve a cambiarte mientras yo te preparo el desayuno – Dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina, pero el brazo de Gaara la detuvo y la hizo voltearse.

- Yo creo que también deberías ir a cambiarte – Exclamó el chico acercándose a Sumiko y bajando la mirada a su ropa que estaba muy empapada, ella muy desconcertada bajo su mirada y se vio con su ropa completamente pegada a su cuerpo, ya no pudo levantar la cabeza porque estaba muy avergonzada asi que se fue a su habitación corriendo.

– _Que me pasa – Se preguntó ella misma ya en su alcoba – estoy muy rara, pero porque justo cuando estoy en frente de el??_

_- No se sera que!! – Pensó ella muy alarmada y con las manos en su boca – no es casi imposible, recién lo conozco, pero es muy guapo y tiene unos ojos tan bellos que… ays! Que estoy pensando, cálmate solo cámbiate de ropa y baja a prepararle el desayuno…_

Eso hizo, se cambio de ropa; se puso unos shorts y una ramera ligera para mas libertad y frescura, salió de la habitación y se encontró con Gaara que también estaba saliendo de la suya ya cambiado; se veía así mejor que antes (eso se puede hacer, si mi gaara es el hombre mas guapo y sexy del mundo!!!) ella todavía muy avergonzada por lo que paso en la sala, se retiro muy rápido de ese lugar y fue a la cocina a prepararle de comer a Gaara.

Gaara muy extrañado por el comportamiento de la chica, bajo las escaleras con mucha pereza todavía tenía mucho sueño, esperen un momento sueño el??? Bueno ahora sera normal no? Como sea mientras más de acercaba al primer piso mas lo atraía un olor delicioso que estaba inundando la casa, ese aroma provenía de la cocina, fue así allí y vio a la gitana poniendo la mesa, cuando Sumiko se dio cuenta que Gaara la estaba observando se sonrojo y trato salir de la cocina pero como Gaara estaba en el marco de la puerta le impidió el paso.

- Porque estas tan rara conmigo? – Preguntó el con mucha curiosidad acercándose a la chica, que abrió mucho los ojos por ese gesto del pelirrojo – acaso te hice algo?

- No creo que estas alucinando – Respondió ella alejándose un poco de él y bajando su mirada a sus zapatillas – a mi no me pasa absolutamente nada.

- A no te pasa nada – Dijo Gaara provocando a la chica acercándose mas a ella.

- No – Rectifico ella alejándose de Gaara que se seguía acercando.

- Entonces si no te pasa nada, porque te alejas de mi??? – Preguntó Gaara haciendo que la castaña se detenga y el chico puede avanzar un poco mas – y si es cierto lo que me dices, porque tus ojos brillan cada vez que dices no??? (bueno mi mama me dice que los ojos son las puertas del alma, asi que me dice que cuando una persona miente aparece un pequeño brillo en los ojos, pero yo cada vez que miento no puede mas y me rió xd)

_- Como puede saber eso??? – Pensó la gitana con asombro, solo las personas gitanas y pacifistas saben sobre eso, no lo podía creen era casi imposible que alguien como el supiera eso – que tiene este chico de especial???_

- Co…Como sabes eso?? – Preguntó la chica mas confundida que nunca.

- Pues mi hermana siempre dice, creo que mi madre lo decía muy a menudo, porque cuando papa estaba vivo cada vez que Temari lo decía se le salía una pequeña sonrisa melancólica – Respondió Gaara con los ojos acuosos, se sentía culpable por el sufrimiento de su padre y hermanos.

- Bueno creo que nos desviamos del tema un poquito no?? – Preguntó el pelirrojo agachando ligeramente la cabeza, pero la castaña veía esos hermosos tornados en una enorme tristeza y decidió olvidar esa estúpida vergüenza suya – me dirás porque estas a…

- Vamos – Dijo la castaña agarrando de una brazo, haciéndolo pasar a la cocina y jalándole la silla para que se pueda sentar – come.

- Ah??? – Es lo único que salió de la boca de Gaara, esa chica era muy rara, pero tenia mucha chispa y era muy linda con esos rulos entornando su cara, si definitivamente era hermosa.

- Que comas – Dijo la chica sentándose enfrente del kage que estaba todavía muy confundido – vamos que la comida se va a enfriar.

- Bueno – Respondió Gaara dando un bocado y se quedo fascinado y sus ojos se iluminaron viendo a la castaña que le sonrió con dulzura, en pocos minutos solo había migas en la mesa y los platos.

- Que tal estuvo? – Preguntó la gitana viéndolo con una mirada rara, porque el pobre chico seguía en las nubes.

- Estuvo… esta experiencia no se puede contar, hacia que tienes que probarla – Respondió Gaara todavía en Marte.

- Claro que la he probado – Dijo la chica dando un pequeño puño a la mesa para que Gaara despertara de su ensueño – es mi comida recuerdas.

- Si, verdad – Respondió el kage poniéndose a pensar

- Ufff!! – Dijo la gitana corriendo su silla y parándose – tu hermana me dijo que prepara la comida pero no estoy ubicada en esta ciudad.

- Es cierto – Respondió el pelirrojo corriendo su silla y parándose alado de la chica – te mostraré la ciudad.

- Bien creo que será más fácil si tu me acompañas no?? – Dijo Sumiko con una sonrisa picarona y una mirada divertida.

- Si creo que sera mucho mas fácil – Dijo este devolviéndole la misma picardía en la mirada que ella le mando en su sonrisa – aparte que estas hablando con el Kazekage de la aldea de la arena.

- Ah!! – Respondió ella haciéndose la sorprendida un poniendo una mano en su boca – con el kage de la arena??? Es todo un honor.

- Deberías estar agradecida – Dijo el kage haciéndose el importante – no con cualquiera me ven andar eh!

- Si claro esto debe ser un completo honor jejeje – Respondió ella partiéndose de la risa, a el también le da mucha risa.

- Bueno ya dejemos de tonterías y pongámonos en marcha – Dijo Gaara parando de reír y haciendo que la chica también lo hiciera.

- Bien – Respondió Sumiko siguiendo a Gaara que ya estaba en la puerta de entrada. Salieron a la cuidad, el sol irradiaba, la gente iba y venia por todos lados y las majestuosas casas haciendo un poco de sombra.

- Por aquí – dijo el chico jalando a la castaña que se estaba dirigiendo a un bar.

- Mira es muy fácil de recordar – Explicó el chico señalando una té casi al frente de su casa – para cualquier lado que vayas si encuentras este Té estas cerca de Casa si??

- Bien – Respondió Sumiko prestando suma atención a todas las palabras que decía el pelirrojo que con los rayos del sol que le caían se veía mucho mejor que antes.

- Vas de frente hasta donde esta esa esquina con un poste y volteas a la derecha y encuentras y super mercado – Dijo el kage mientras iban avanzando esta la esquina – Si vas por ese lado vas a encontrar la plaza de la ciudad y allí puede que te pier…

- Hola Gaara … - Dijo una voz muy sensual que provenía de un pequeño pasaje en medio de 2 casonas.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 05: Problemas en el paraíso**

- Hola Gaara – dijo un chica muy linda (vean las imágenes de arriba) se veía que era un tanto menor comparada con Gaara y Sumiko, pero no era un niñita se veía grandecita.

- ah!! – Exclamó Gaara sorprendido rascándose la nuca en señal de incomodidad – Hola Matsuri!

- Quien es ella? – Preguntó la castaña llamada Matsuri, viendo a la gitana de arriba a abajo cosa que enojo a la muchacha.

- Bueno ella es Sumiko - Respondió Gaara señalando a la gitana que estaba apunto de romperle la cara a la kunoichi.

- Hola, yo soy Sumiko – Dijo Sumiko caminando hasta quedar cara a cara con la chica, extendiéndole la mano en son de saludo.

- Mucho Sumiko, soy Matsuri – Respondió la castaña al saludo de la gitana cruzando una mirada asesina que la gitana también correspondió – la novia de Gaara.

- Ah! – Dijo Sumiko fingiendo sorprenderse pero en realidad estaba devastada, aunque no sabía el porque le dolía tanto que Gaara tuviera novia, pero ese no era el momento de ponerse a llorar; era el momento de hacer conocer como es ella cuando se enoja, si esa chica quería guerra, guerra iba a tener. Las manos de las chicas todavía estaban unidos, así que a la castaña con rulos se le ocurrió una grandiosa idea, le fue apretando cada vez la mano un poquito mas hasta que la chica se soltó de golpe y un gritó que llamó la atención de todos los que estaban transitando por allí.

- Lo siento, creo que se me fue la mano – Continuo Sumiko con una falsísima pena que hizo enfadar a la chica, que se levanto de golpe y señalando con su dedo índice estaba apuntó de decirle su vida pero un muy oportuno Gaara le tapó la boca.

- Matsuri, creo que debes ir a casa tengo que acompañar a Sumiko a hacer unas compras – Dijo Gaara arrastrándola a un lugar mucho mas silencioso y con menos personas, se fueron al mismo callejón donde había salido Matsuri.

- Porque tienes que hacer eso? – Preguntó Matsuri notablemente celosa de la gitana que no la pasaba para nada.

- Es una invitada que tenemos en casa y no la puedo dejar sola o si? – Respondió Gaara agarrándola de las caderas y atrayéndola mas a él – aparte creo que ese no es el verdadero problema o si?

- De que estas hablando? – Pregunta la chica tratando de ganar tiempo y de que Gaara no se diera cuenta de sus celos.

- De que estoy hablando? – Preguntó Gaara con una sonrisa muy mona y chocando su frente con la de Matsuri, cosa que hizo que la chica se sonroja mucho – creo que ambos lo sabemos.

- Así – Respondió Matsuri acercándose al pelirrojo que también se acerco a ella – Por que no me lo dices? – acercándose con cada palabra a la boca d Gaara.

- Porque eres… - Dijo el pelirrojo usando el mismo método de Matsuri, ya estaban a dos dedos de besarse cuando de pronto en la cabeza de gaara comienza a aparecer una imagen de la misma chica con la que soñó la vez pasa, esa hermosa chica de vestido rojo; sin evitarlo empuja a Matsuri hacia atrás.

- Gaara, mi amor que te pasa? – Preguntó la castaña acercándose al Kage preocupada por el estado del chico. (Voy a golpear a Matsuri, créanme)

- Nada, solo estoy un poco cansado – Respondió Gaara rascándose una mejilla y luego acariciar el cabello de Matsuri – no pasa nada mi pequeña.

- Bien, pero quiero que te cuides mucho si? – Dijo Matsuri acariciando la mejilla del chico para luego depositar un tierno besó en su mejilla – no quiero que te me pongas malito si?

- Si! – Respondió el pelirrojo con una enorme sonrisa y sacando músculos – tu crees que un macho como yo se pueda enfermar?

- Jajaja – Rió con ganas la castaña para luego despedirse de gaara con un beso – nos vemos mi hombre macho.

- Adiós – Atinó a decir Gaara tocándose los labios, no sabia porque pero los besos de su novia ya no eran iguales a los de antes, como sea lo paso por alto y fue a ver a su invitada que estaba recargada en el muro de un restaurante con los brazos cruzados.

- Uf! Al fin que vienes – Dijo la gitana saliendo de su posición y caminando hasta él – pensé que me ibas a dejar aquí y te ibas a ir con tu noviecita!!!

- Disculpa, es que tuvimos que arreglar algunos problemitas de… – Dijo Gaara sonrojándose y bajando la mirada – tu sabes… pareja

- Bueno, como sea – Dijo Sumiko viendo que el pelirrojo estaba un tanto raro con ella, se le ocurrió otra de sus ideas, cogió uno de los brazos de Gaara y lo arrastró por toda esa calle.

- Eh… eh eh eh eh eh!!!!! – Gritó Gaara que estaba siendo arrastrado por un lugar un tanto peligroso, así que hizo parar a la chica – para Sumiko.

- Que pasa – Dijo la gitana deteniéndose en un barrio en muy mal estado, ya saben de pobres – donde estamos?

- Es la puebla de la suna - Respondió Gaara sin bajar su guardia ningún momento, ese lugar era realmente peligroso.

- Sumiko quédate cerca – Susurró Gaara a la chica que también estaba alerta, aunque a ella no le gusto esas ordenes obedeció sin decir ni una sola palabra.

La gitana y el kage sintieron una presencia a su tras, se veía por sus movimientos que no eran ninjas, pero talvez lo hacían apropósito, Gaara no había traído su calabaza, su poder era muy inferior y ahora era mucho más bajo porque ya no tenía el shukaku en su ser, lo único que podía hacer es salir de allí y enviar a un grupo de anbus a este lugar para que…

- Buenas señor kazekage-sama y señorita acompañante – Dijo un viejita que apareció de atrás de una casa media desabitada, la viejita se arrodilló y se inclinó en son de reverencia que casi se quiebra su columna.

- Oba-chan – Dijo un pelinegro muy mono con unos tremendos ojos verdes que salió de la misma casita de la que salió la vieja.

- Señora – Gritó Sumiko que estaba detrás de Gaara, corrió a ayudar a la viejita pero Gaara la sujeto del brazo y le impidió el paso – que haces?

- Talvez sea un trampa no vayas – Respondió Gaara viendo como los demás aldeanos de esa zona salían de sus "guaridas".

- De que estas hablando? – Preguntó la gitana safandose de su mano con un notable enojo – no ves que la señora esta muy mal.

- Lo veo, pero que si no es verdad? – Respondió el pelirrojo viéndola a los ojos que en este entonces estaban llenos de ira.

- No puede creer que hables de esa manera – Dijo la chica ahora con ojos de decepción, estaba tan enojada con el chico… no podía creer que él sea de esa manera, era como todos los demás.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo Nº 6: Aquel roce que me diste**

- No puede creer que hables de esa manera – Dijo Sumiko ahora con ojos de decepción, estaba tan enojada con el chico… no podía creer que él sea de esa manera, era como todos los demás.

- Pues yo no puedo creer que confíes tanto en unos desconocidos – Respondió Gaara avanzando a Sumiko con paso firme.

- Kazekage-sama nosotros… cof cof – Estaba diciendo la viejita pero se desplomo denuevo.

- Oba-chan – Gritó otra niña de aproximadamente 9 años con dos colitas muy graciosas en su cabello, llegando con los ojos aguosos. Los otros dos se quedaron petrificados por todas las personas que fueron a la ayuda de anciana después de la niña, eran más de 50 personas, Gaara nunca había visto tal compañerismo ni nada por el estilo, ¿¿eso fue lo que paso cuando el estaba peleando con el akatsuki?? (Deidara-san, es uno de mis favoritos xd, aunque capturo al hombre más guapo del mundo lo perdono porque también es muy mono jejeje), ¿¿Así se desespero su hermano y hermana para rescatarlo??. Sumiko no estaba tan sorprendida como Gaara, ella en vez de estar impresionada estaba conmovida, conmovida por ese cariño que se tenían entre ellos, pero Gaara no se daría cuenta de la hermosa aldea que tiene ni de las personas que habitan en ella, aunque le pegaran con un garrote. Bueno los hombres son así no? Todos son problemáticos. (me parecí a Shikamaru xd)

Sumiko avanzó con timidez hasta llegar a la ancianita que se encontraba muy debilitada, se arrodilló y le dijo a un chico que estaba a su lado que por favor le trajera agua de forma muy discreta, para que nadie se de cuenta. El joven se levantó dispuesto a ir por ella, después de que el joven trajera el agua Sumiko rozó levemente el agua con sus dedos y creo un burbuja no tan grande de ella, lo contuvo y lo puso en el pecho de la anciana que después de estar así se recuperó enseguida, Gaara estaba muy sorprendido por ese control de chakra de la chica, pero esperen ¿chakra? Eso significaba que Sumiko era una ninja, ¿con control del agua? Esto se estaba poniendo muy raro, ya se lo preguntaría luego.

- Arigatou, buena niña – Dijo la anciana con un poco más de energía y abrazando a Sumiko, que aunque sorprendida también correspondió al abrazó.

- No fue nada, jeje – Respondió Sumiko todavía teniendo en brazos a la ancianita.

- Que despistada soy, mi nombre es Sankaitu Hideko – Dijo la vieja que se separo de la gitana.

- Un gusto conocerla yo soy Sumiko – Respondio Sumiko levantándose y ayudando a Hideko-obachan a levantarse también.

- Ah!! Ah! Tan vieja estoy que no me puedo levantar sola – Comentó la vieja mientras su espalda hizo un ruido de haberse roto un hueso, por la cual todos se alarmaron – nah! No es nada, no se preocupen.

- Pero oba-chan dijeron que no forzaras tanto la columna – Dijo el mismo chico del agua – debes hacer caso, sino te nos vas a enfermas y te pones más pesada cuando te enfermas.

- Que dijiste??? – Gritó su abuela cogiéndolo de la espalda y haciéndole una llave un tanto difícil, la anciana si que sabía moverse – atrévete a decirlo denuevo.

- No abuelita, yo no dije nada – Respondió el pelinegro suplicando por su vida.

- Sumiko, creo que deberíamos irnos, no crees? – Susurro Gaara que estaba viendo todo de un plano distante, él le agarro un brazo a Sumiko tratando de sacarla de allí.

- Bueno, en todo caso, anda tú que yo me quedo – Respondió Sumiko tratando que su voz no se elevara mucho.

- No creas que te voy a dejar sola – Dijo Gaara sujetándola todavía del brazo, jalo de él para que lo mirara, así que la gitana por la fuerza que uso Gaara voltio a lo brusco y sus labios rozaron pero inmediatamente se separaron, aunque en su interior quisieron que se transformara en un beso no lograron hacerlo – creo que ya debemos irnos, ya se hace tarde.

- Sip! Les voy a avisar que nos vamos – Comentó la gitana safandose suavemente de la mano de Gaara y dirigiéndose a la vieja..

- Hideko-obachan, discúlpenos pero tenemos que irnos – Se excuso Sumiko con mucha delicadeza para no herir a algunos de los aldeanos.

- No se quedan a comer? – Preguntó la oba-chan agarrando los codos de la chica, pero cuando ella oyó la palabra comida se soltó inmediatamente y dijo

- Comida, uf! Ya sabía yo que se me olvidaba algo, lo siento mucho abuelita pero me tengo que ir – Dijo Sumiko caminando para atrás sin despegar su mirada de los aldeanos – prometo venir a visitarlos.

Jaló al pelirrojo del brazo y se fueron derecho por la calle, sin hablar ni dirigirse ninguna mirada, los dos estaban muy nerviosos por la presencia del otros que algunas veces bajaban la mirada por la vergüenza y el sonrojo que llevaban, llegaron a la esquina donde comenzó todo este gran lío y voltearon a la derecha, allí estaba el super mercado, Gaara le cedió el pasó a Sumiko, que se adelantó y comenzó a ver que era lo que necesitaba para el almuerzo, cogió un poco de carne y muchas verduras, ya eran las once de la mañana y debía comer pronto así que pagaron y sacaron las bolsas rápidamente, ya afuera los dos se concentraron en sus pensamientos y en lo que iban a hacer al llegar a la casa.

Gaara subió a su habitación y Sumiko se quedo en la cocina. Gaara entrando a su alcoba se tumbo en su cama y respiró profundamente, no quería contarle nada Matsuri, sabía que si le contaba algo se iba a poner como una histérica a gritar y todo eso, así que acordó no decirle ni mencionarlo con su hermana que le contaba todos sus pasos a su novia, ahora ya un poco mas calmado y con la cabeza más despejada se puso a leer algunos papeles de las otras aldeas, aunque esa mente no le duro mucho porque poco a poco se fue desconcentrando por la culpa de esa chica gitana.

Mientras en la cocina, Sumiko no estaba muy diferente que Gaara, ella también estaba en las nubes y se podría decir que si no le gustara tanto cocinar como entrenar hubiera descuidado tanto la comida que se hubiera quemado.

Ya era hora de almorzar, Sumiko puso la mesa y comenzó a servir la comida, Temari y Kankuro llegaron después de algunos minutos y venían con un hambre devoradora, llamaron a Gaara y todos se sentaron a comer. En el almuerzo Sumiko y Gaara se lanzaban miraditas un tanto cariñosas y pícaras; mientras que también a Sumiko se le salían risitas tontas, esto no pasó desapercibo por una persona en la mesa.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo Nº 7: Después de un mes!!**

El viento soplaba fuerte como era de costumbre, ya un gran número de personas estaban despiertas (bueno para mi es temprano, es así es en Perú xd), muchas de ellas salían a las calles a limpiar sus entradas o a caminar para disfrutar de la brisa que había, muchas de aquellas personas eran madres que iban de aquí para allá viendo a sus niños irse a la escuela o en todo caso en la academia ninja (supuestamente ya hay en la aldea de la arena bien? xP), desde ese lugar que lo relajaba podía ver claramente toda esa ciudad, cada rincón, cada esquina, cada calle, en fin todo. El, kazekage-sama estaba sentado en su silla dando la espalda a la puerta y viendo la cuidad por el gran ventanal que tenía enfrente. Aunque le gustara su trabajo a veces le cansaba ver tantos papeles en su oficina y en su escritorio, así que dejó de ir y se dio unas escapadas por el parque o por los cafés, esos eran sus lugares favoritos después de su tejado.

- Toc-Toc – Proveniente de la puerta la cual interrumpe al kage.

- Pasé – Dijo el pelirrojo con una voz muy poco audible. Los visitantes entraron eran un moreno y una rubia trayendo unos papeles en sus manos.

- Gaara estos son unos papeles de la niebla – Dijo Temari avanzando hasta llegar al escritorio y ponerlos allí.

- Bien – Respondió él todavía de espaldas mirando hacia la ventana.

- Y estos son los papeles de Konoha – Dijo Kankuro poniendo una gran suma de papeles al costado de los otros – Tsunade dijo que los leas y le des la respuesta lo más antes posible.

- Bien, pero porque tanta prisa? – Preguntó Gaara a Kankuro volteando a verlos y colocando sus codos en el escritorio y recostando su cabeza en una de sus manos.

- Pues, porque uno shinobi de konoha vino aquí y se va a quedar mientras los papeles estén listos – Respondió Kankuro poniendo una cara no tan agradable a la vista (bueno ni que su cara fuera tan linda, pero sin el maquillaje tiene chance jejeje).

- Y quien es ese ninja – Preguntó Gaara levantando la cabeza y mirando significativamente a Temari que estaba con la cabeza gacha y muy entretenida jugando con sus dedos.

- Pues como creó que sospechabas es Nara Shikamaru – Respondió Kankuro adelantándose a Temari que cada vez se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa y roja por la vergüenza.

- Y se puede saber donde se va a quedar? –Preguntó gaara teniendo un poco de esperanza que no fuera su casa.

- Pues en nuestra casa – Dijo por fin Temari en un susurro.

- NANIIII?????? – Explotó Gaara levantándose de la silla y golpeando la mesa con ambas manos – como que en nuestra casa?

- Pues, verás… - Trató de explicar Temari pero Kankuro la interrumpió.

- Temari, le dijo que se podía quedar cuenta quisiera y para colmo le enseñó donde queda nuestra casa y como llegar – Dijo Kankuro acusando y traicionando a su hermana que le lanzó una mirada peligrosa y se avanzando sobre su hermano que estaba indefenso. Gaara veía todo de un plano lejano con una característica venita de enfado y con los puños apretados.

- Paren!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Gritó Gaara haciendo que los dos pararan y que Temari se bajara de la espalda de Kankuro – creen que mi oficina es nuestra casa o que???? No pueden estar ni un segundo sin pelear!!!!!!!! Ustedes son el colmo… un día me van a matar de cólera, ahora váyanse.

-_ Puff… por poco, me salvé – Pensó temari mientras salía con la cabeza gacha igual que su hermano y con la gotita por detrás de la cabeza._

- Eh! Temari, tú te quedas aquí – Dijo Gaara sentándose en su silla y recostándose sobre ella. Temari se paró en secó y a Kankuro se le asonó una sonrisa en su rostro; temari volteó sobre sus talones y maldijo por lo bajo mientras Kankuro se iba.

- Y bien? – Preguntó gaara meciéndose en la silla con una cara muy seria.

- Gomenazai – Respondió Temari con la cabeza gacha – yo no quise hacerlo pero el me dijo que no tenía donde quedarse así que no puede evitarlo.

- No pudiste evitarlo?? – Pregunto gaara dejando de mecerse y cambio esa expresión seria por una de ira.

- Disculpa – Dijo temari con la mirada fija en le piso pero después puso unos ojos de enamorada empedernida – pero no sabes como se puso cuando hablábamos con esa posé tan sexy que solo el puede tener. (A las personas que siguen el manga!!! Shikamaru cuando se para tiene un momento donde te caes desmayada y mas cuando comenzó a fumar… uf!! Se veía tan sexy!! … uf! Ya me emocione, gomen gomen)

- Muy bien calmaté temari el se puede quedar pero vamos a tener que dar algunos puntos bien, en primer lugar el no… - Estaba diciendo el pelirrojo cuando una bella palomita blanca con detalles negros en su plumaje tocaba levemente con su pico la ventana de la oficina, esa palomita traía una cartita rosa atada a su pata derecha, cuando gaara volteó a ver quien producía ese ruido se quedó helado y Temari sonría de forma pícara a Gaara.

- Temari, creo que esto… - Comenzó el kage pero su hermana no lo dejo continuar.

- lo discutiremos en casa, si claro no te preocupes – Terminó Temari mientras volteaba y se dirigía a la puerta – además creo que necesitas estar a solas con esa carta, no? Espero que no te me emociones tanto hermanito – Dijo Temari con la mano en la perilla y aguantándose la tremendas ganas de reír que tenia, su hermano que más rojo no podía estar le tiró lo primero que encontró en el escritorio que era unos pergaminos, Temari lo esquivo a las justas y salió de la oficina sin más, para reírse sin parar en el pasillo.

Todavía rojo por el papelón que le acababa de hacer su hermana, desdobló la cartita rosada y comenzó a leerla.

_Querido, Gaara: _

_Hola mi amor, como estas? Bueno espero que bien y no tan estresado, bueno no te hablaba para eso sino que como ya debes saber mi cumpleaños será mañana y quiero que vayas voy a hacer una pijama, tu hermana me dijo que te mandara la carta en vez de ver si te acordabas, ella dijo que si te acordabas iba a hacer una escena y no tenía ganas de vernos tan endulzados así que aquí me vez escribiéndote… _

_Bueno, mi vida ya me tengo que ir a la misión que me diste llegaré hoy mismo si puedo…_

_Sayonara._

Después de que leyó la carta la doblo denuevo y abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio allí había un libro y muchos papeles dispersos, sacó del cajón el libro y lo abrió muy cerca de la mitad y allí había muchas de las peculiares cartas de Matsuri y unas cuantas fotos de la chica sola o de ellos dos juntos, cerró el librito y denuevo lo guardo en el pequeño rincón del cajón; después de guardar la cartita de matsuri comenzó a leer los papeles que tenía en frente, le había llegado papeles de la niebla, la roca y konoha; los de la niebla se trataban de una alianza, los papeles de la roca se trataban de la frontera entre esas dos aldeas y los de konoha se trataban de los exámenes chunnin que se celebraría muy pronto.

_-"Por eso vino Shikamaru y no ningún otro shinobi, de seguro la vieja tetona va a querer que mande a Temari, pero púdrete en tu maldito bar porque mi hermana no va ir denuevo a tu aldeita – Pensó Gaara furioso arrugando los papeles de Konoha, hasta que vino su secretaria se olvido de tocar la puerta y entró viendo esta escena, dando un tremendo gritó. _

- Kazekage-sama – Gritó la chica corriendo al pelirrojo que se estaba lastimando por lo mucho que estaba apretando el papel.

- Debe tener más cuidado – Decía mientras la chica curaba y vendaba la mano de Kage que había unas muecas muy graciosas (quiero decir cuando te cortas y te echan alcohol a la herida duele como los mil demonios y haces una cara graciosisima!!! Xd) – creo que con esa mano ya no podrá responder a los papeles de las aldeas, así que mejor creo que tendrá que irse a su casa.

- Uff!! Gracias nanao-chan (han visto a bleach, hay una teniente la del 8 escuadrón es ella) – Dijo Gaara con un tono meloso acercándose a la secretaria, siempre le gustaba molestar a Nanao porque era muy divertido ver a ella sonrojarse levemente y decir "Por favor, esta muy cerca" – siempre puedo contar contigo para que me protejas – terminó el pelirrojo abrazando a su secretaria y recostarse sobre su pecho.

- Por favor, Kazekage-sama esta muy cerca – Comentó la pelinegra separándolo de ella, agarró su mano y lo jaló a la salida.

- Eh!! Nanao-chan con cuidado, que duele – Dijo Gaara que trataba de zafarse de la mano fuerte y firme que lo apretaba.

- Usted se lo buscó – Respondió la secretaria a los alaridos que lanzaba el kage por el dolor que tenía – ahora usted se va a casa que yo revisaré los papeles, bien.

- Pero Nanao-chan yo me quiero quedar un poquito más contigo – Comentó el kage denuevo abrazando a su secretaria.

- Ya basta, usted se va a su casa a descansar y miré la hora que es, ya es tiempo de almorzar, vaya aliméntese y recuperase que yo para mañana voy a tener todos los papeleos listos, bien? – Preguntó la secretaria mientras se lo quitaba de encima y lo arrastraba a la salida.

- Bien, bien pero yo puedo caminar solito Nanao-chan – Decía Gaara mientras era arrastrado fuera de allí.

- Adiós gaara-sama – Se despidió la pelinegra como todos suelen despedirse de sus superiores, ya en la salida, pero Gaara no se contento con eso así que se acercó.

- Adiós Nanao-chan – Se despidió con beso en la mejilla de la secretaria a lo que ella solo sonrió ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de cariño del kage hacia ella – te me cuidas y come bien que te me pusiste muy flaquita.

- Usted mírese primero – Gritó la secretaria agitando una mano en son de despedida.

- jajaja! – Rió Gaara caminando así su casa, mientras iba rumbo a ella pensó en lo que le dijo Nanao-chan sobre su alimentación y de la nada comenzó a pensar en esa chica castaña y más que nada se acordó de ese roce que se dio con la gitana en la puebla, después de ese vinieron muchos abrazos y piquitos pero ella nunca permitía que fueran más allá que eso, siempre se separaba de él o solo sonreía y se iba a su habitación, lo que el joven no sabía era que la chica sufría mucho, a ninguna de las mujeres nos gusta ser plato de segunda mesa y eso era lo que sentía Sumiko viendo siempre a Matsuri abrazando al pelirrojo y besándolo en sus propias narices, no lo soportaba pero no iba a ser una niñita y ponerse a llorar lo único que podía hacer era esperar, nada más solo eso.

- Será mejor que me apuré – Dijo Gaara tomando un atajó por las calles de su ciudad, su estómago ya le hacía ruiditos; en pocos minutos se encontró enfrente del portón de su casa, como se había olvidado la llave en el escritorio no tuvo más remedio que tocar la puerta, esperó unos segundos a que le abrieran hasta que la gitana asomo su cabeza y abrió la puerta, ella salió tan a prisa que olvidó sacarse el mandil.

_- wow hasta con ese mandil se ve preciosa – Pensó Gaara comiéndola con la mirada a la castaña que tenía en frente, la cual se dio cuenta de ello. _

- Eh! – Dijo la chica que ya se estaba fastidiando por esa mirada que le echaba el kage, así que le pasó una mano por su cara para ver si así reaccionaba – vas a pasar o te vas a quedar allí parado como un poste?

- Ah! Que berrinchuda te me pusiste – Respondió Gaara entrando y cerrando la puerta tras si.

- Oe!!! – Replicó la chica cruzándose de brazos y haciendo puchero – que no soy berrinchuda.

- Sip!! Claro, Oh! mira lo que estoy viendo – Decía Gaara mientras desviaba la mirada de Sumiko y la posaba en un objeto detrás de ella.

- Que es? – Preguntó ella volteándose a ver que miraba el kage y se vió en un espejo reflejada con Gaara a su tras.

- Pues eres tu reflejada en ese espejo, berrinchuda – Respondió Gaara mientras le acariciaba el cabello de Sumiko que estaba sujetó en un moño desordenado.

- Eh!!! – Dijo Sumiko sacándose la mano de Gaara de su cabeza – siempre eres malo conmigo.

- Oe! Eso no es cierto – Respondió el pelirrojo defendiéndose de la agresión de Sumiko – tu eres la que me trata mal.

- Ah!! Ahora soy yo – Dijo la castaña mientras ponía sus manos en la cadera y se acercaba al chico.

- Sip! Eres tu – Respondió el kage cruzándose de brazos y viendo a otro lado.

- Oigan dejen de pelear y vengan a comer – Dijo temari apareciéndose en la escena de los chicos.

- Esta bien – Respondieron los dos al unísono mientras caminaban se lanzaban miradas de furia y de enojo. Cuando llegaron a la cocina se quitaron la vista de encima y se fueron a sentar, pero Gaara se quedó viendo al invitado que tenían en la cocina, era Shikamaru, lo vió allí sentado como si nada y eso hizo que la sangre le hirviera pero como no quería hacer una escenita a la hora de comida se aguanto, pero ya iba a ver Temari cuando terminara de almorzar.

La comida ya estaba servida y se veía deliciosa como siempre, todo estaba animado Kankuro hablaba con Sumiko que se vía muy sonriente, bueno eso era de esperar siempre en la hora del almuerzo ellos comenzaban a hablar de cualquier cosa, estos dos se había vuelto muy buenos amigos, mientras tanto Temari y Shikamaru hablan pero muy a susurro y muy cerquita Gaara ya no podía seguir viendo esto se metió a la conversación de ellos y comenzó a hacer preguntas a Shikamaru que las contestó con toda tranquilidad, y así sin más sucesos que contar terminó el almuerzo todos se fueron por su lado, Shikamaru como quería conocer esa gran ciudad se fue a investigar y a caminar por allí, Temari se fue a ver unos papeleos y como iba la misión de Matsuri, Gaara estaba sentado tranquilo en el sofá tratando de descansar de ese aburrido día pero alguien viene y le jaló de uno de sus brazos que estaban extendidos en el sofá.

_- gaara quiero hablar contigo…_


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo nº 08: Nuestro Primero Beso.

- Gaara quiero hablar contigo – Dice el chico marionetista a su hermano que solo se hizo a un lado para que su hermano se pudiera sentar.

- Bueno, quiero hablarte sobre Matsuri y Sumiko – Comenzó Kankuro sentándose y viendo cuidadosamente los gestos que hacía Gaara mientras le decía esto. Mientras tanto Gaara al escuchar se sorprendió y comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

- Dime que sientes por Sumiko? – Preguntó Kankuro sin expresión alguna, Gaara se sorprendió por la pregunta pero lo disimulo y con voz calmada dijo:

- Amistad, que más podría sentir? – Respondió el pelirrojo que ahora estaba más calmado.

- Solo eso? – Pregunta Kankuro casi ya sabiendo la respuesta.

- Sip! Solo eso – Responde el kage todavía sin ninguna expresión, entonces Kankuro se levanta del sofá con una sonrisa surcándole en el rostro – a que viene esa cara?

- A que ya sabía que ibas a reaccionar así – Dijo Kankuro levantándose del sofá y parándose enfrente de su hermano.

- Gaara, te acuerdas cuando temari se fue de tu oficina – Comenzó el moreno mientras se sentaba en el suelo de su sala y Gaara solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza.

_**Flash Back**_

_Venía una chica rubia ya muy conocida en ese lugar, corriendo y pasando por la montonera de gente que había, a veces daba pisotones y empujones porque no la dejaban pasar, hasta que llega a su destino, el comedor; busca con la mirada a su hermano y l encuentra parado parecía que buscaba a alguien se acerca al muchacho._

_- Que bueno que te encontré - Dijo Temari agotada por la carrera que había hecho._

_- Y que te dijo Gaara? – Preguntó el chico que dejo esa posición para sentarse en una de esas banquitas._

_- Me estabas buscando? – Responde la rubia con otra pregunta y hace que su hermano que estaba tratando de llamar a una moza la volteara a ver._

_- Pues si te estaba buscando, es que como venía much… - Decía Kankuro pero un coscorrón que le dio su hermana lo cayó – eh!! Me dolió._

_- Gracias, tu sabes que esa es mi manera de demostrarte el cariño que te tengo – Respondió Temari mientras lo abrazaba._

_- Pues esa es una buena manera – Dijo el moreno correspondiendo el abrazó – pero bueno dime que pasó con Gaara._

_- Pues por acusarme no te voy a decir – Respondió la rubia que se cruzó de piernas y brazos, volteó a ver a otro lado he infló sus cachetes como símbolo de enojo._

_- Vamos, Temari por favor – Dijo Kankuro rogándole y poniendo cara de perrito abandonado – pídeme lo que quieres y yo te lo voy a dar._

_- Pues… - Decía Temari considerando la idea y rascándose la barbilla – pues que más da, dile que me traigan un copenaki grande._

_- Pero, eso es caro – Respondió Kankuro tocándose los bolsillo que estaban vacíos en ese momento._

_- Pues sin mi copenaki no hay información – Dijo Temari haciéndose la interesada y viéndolo con cara de enojo que Kankuro también puso, hasta que esa pelea de miradas la gano Temari._

_- Bueno pues – Decía el moreno mientras llamaba a una moza que estaba cerca – señorita déme un copenaki y una taza de té._

_- Bueno ahorita le vengo trayendo su pedido – Respondió la moza con mucha cortesía mientras se alejaba._

_- Y bueno, cuéntame – Dijo Kankuro cuando vio que la moza se iba – que paso?_

_- Bueno, lo primero que me dijo es que ya no volviera a invitar a Shikamaru ala casa sin su permiso, que ya no había ni cuarto de huéspedes – Comenzó a relatar Temari una serie de cosas que Kankuro puso suma atención pero no había nada que le interesara – y eso._

_- Nada más? – Preguntó Kankuro poniendo insatisfacción._

_- Sip! Que querías escuchar – Responde Temari mirando con cara acusadora._

_- Pues no se, quería escuchar que se habían agarrar a mecha y que Gaara te sepultaba mientras tu lo descuartizabas con tu abanico, cosas así – Decía simplemente el moreno mientras su hermana lo miraba como un bicho raro – que? Ah! Ya te invitaron a la fiesta de Matsuri._

_- Sip! – Contestó simplemente la rubia mientras se disponía a comer._

_- Pues a mi también, pero crees que sea una buena idea llevar a Sumiko? – Preguntó Kankuro a temari que se atoro con su copenaki._

_- Que estas diciendo, si esas dos se odian a muerte – Respondió Temari que ya había pasado ese trozo de carne._

_- Pues Matsuri me dijo que la invitara si quería – Dijo Kankuro con un tono un poco preocupado, mientras temari se encogió de hombros – eso es un si._

_- Pues si – Respondió la rubia que estaba apuntó de comer otro trozo de su comida pero se detuvo – ja! Esta puta se las sabe todas._

_- Porque? – Preguntó Kankuro extrañado por el comportamiento de su hermana que se llevó el bocado a su boca._

_- Pues es fácil – Respondió la rubia ella quiere que Sumiko sienta celos cuando los vea a los dos juntos – Respondió Temari mientras comía otra vez._

_- Ja! Y porque se pondría celosa? – Le pregunta Kankuro mirando a su hermana._

_- Pues no te diste cuenta? – Pregunta Temari mientras le da un pequeño golpe en la frente – ellos dos se gustan y Matsuri lo sabe, entonces como para marcar territorio ella le saca en cara que la que esta con Gaara es ella._

_- Ah! – Dijo Kankuro como si nada hasta que se da cuenta de las palabras exactas de su hermana – Como? Ahora el se volvió mas pendejo que yo._

_- Sip! Tu también deberías marcar territorio no crees? – Le dice su hermana dándole unas palmaditas._

_- Nop! Le cederé con gusto mi puesto, pero solo porque es mi hermano – Respondió Kankuro mientras comía con una sonría en su rostro. Temari también sonrió por ese gesto._

_**Flash End**_

- Que fue eso? –Pregunta Gaara confundido, mientras su hermano estaba tirado en el piso por la risa.

- Pues solo quería ver tu cara si me veías enojado por saber lo tuyo con Sumiko – Respondió Kankuro dejando de reír para luego levantarse y sentarse en el sofá mirando fijamente a su hermano – pero escucha eso de cederte mi puesto, si quieres yo te lo regalo pero escucha si le haces algo malo a Sumiko te las vas a ver conmigo, ella no merece sufrir bien?

- Sip! Tienes toda la razón – Dice Gaara con la cabeza gacha mientras su hermano se levanta del sofá y se dirige a la puerta pero antes de dejar la sala se voltea y para sorpresa de Gaara le sonríe.

- Claro que si, si soy tu hermano mayor – Responde el moreno para luego irse y salir rumbo al palacio.

Gaara estando solo en la sala, comienza a pensar en lo que le dijo a su hermano. No tenía de que arrepentirse ni de que avergonzarse de eso estaba completamente seguro, el no había hecho nada malo; no había pasado nada con Sumiko solo abrazos pero no pasaba a más, bueno el quería algo más pero la castaña no quería y tampoco la iba a forzar o si? En estos últimos días el dejó que las cosas tomen su propio camino con Sumiko, ella lo acompañaba, le sacaba una sonrisa y el se había encariñado tanto con la gitana que le había contado cosas que a muy pocas personas sabían por ejemplo: lo que paso con su tía y que el había sido un jinchirukke. Bueno ella también tenía sus problemas y se desahogaba con el pelirrojo, le había contado porque dejó su aldea y porqué se convirtió en gitana, se habían convertido en buenos amigos, pero el, Gaara, quería ser algo más, no se conformaba con ser solo su amigo quería algo más pero por otro lado estaba Matsuri, no la podía engañar, eso sería caer muy bajo.

Así pasó el tiempo, primero pasó los segundos, luego esos segundos se convirtieron en minutos y después esos minutos se convirtieron en horas. Sumiko lo había visto allí sentado pensando, por eso no lo quería interrumpir pero ya era las cinco y el seguía allí, le decían que era curiosa así que no se podía contener, fue y lo vio, estaba dormido (recuerden que ya le extrajeron el bijun) se veía tan lindo, tan puro, tan noble, tan… todo. No lo quería despertar así que se dio media vuelta para retirarse pero algo en ella le dijo que se quedará, así que regresó se sentó al lado del kage. Para despertarlo comenzó a mecerlo pero como vio que no funcionaba, le comenzó a mover y a hablar para que despertara pero Gaara en vez de eso se acerco a Sumiko todavía dormido y como la chica no quería despertarlo de mala manera lo único que hizo fue retroceder pero de tanto estar moviéndolo Gaara se cae encima de Sumiko y por casualidad sus labios caen juntos y se besan (bueno en realidad fue un piquito). Sumiko abrió tanto los ojos que parecía que se le fueran a salir, no sabía que hacer si lo sacaba de su encima se iba a levantar de mala manera y de mal humor pero si lo dejaba allí…

- Humm… que linda forma de despertarme – Susurró Gaara con los ojos aún cerrados y todavía con los labios de Sumiko en los suyos; lentamente y sin darse cuenta fue dando movimiento a ese tímido beso, Sumiko seguía en shock no sabía que hacer debía, sacárselo de encima o dejarlo y disfrutar ese cálido beso que le ofrecía. No sabía cual pero su cuerpo le hizo corresponder el beso de Gaara. Los dos concentrándose en el no se dieron cuenta que alguien ya había llegado hasta que dio aviso de eso.

- Ya llegue – Dijo una voz femenina, los dos se separaron inmediatamente y Gaara al ver el rostro de Sumiko se sorprendió.

_Continuará…_


	9. Chapter 9

b Capitulo nº 09: Fiesta de Matsuri /b

b Capitulo nº 09: Fiesta de Matsuri I/b

- Ya llegue – Dijo una voz femenina, los dos se separaron inmediatamente y Gaara al ver el rostro de Sumiko se sorprendió. Solo se quedo embobado mirando esos dos ojos color mercurio (recuerden que Sumiko tiene ojos color gris) que tanto lo cautivaban, Sumiko por otro lado estaba un poco desesperada por salir de encima del pelirrojo tratado de salir de allí pero encontró unos ojos aguamarina que estaban deseosos de más.

Mientras tanto una cabeza rubia con moños y una castaña se asomaban por la pared para ver a su hermano encima de su gitana amiga, estos dos mirándose turnadamente los labios y los ojos tratando de aprobar el deseo de los dos.

- Bueno mi querido Kankuro me parece a mi que aquí nuestro pequeño hermano se esta convirtiendo en hombre? – Pregunta Temari saliendo de su escondite y dando la cara a los dos jóvenes que se sentaron en el sofá con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- Pues eso parece mi querida hermana – Respondió Kankuro también saliendo de la pared para acomodarse junto a Temari – pero antes que hagan algo, vamos a darles unos pequeños consejos…

- Que por supuesto van… - Interrumpió Temari poniendo las manos a las caderas para descansar un poco su tronco.

- Van a hacer muy vergonzosas por supuesto – Terminó la frase Kankuro mientras se sentaba al lado de su hermano y Temari tomaba asiento al lado de la gitana que más roja no podía estar – primero si van a hacer algo siempre hay que poner a la protección en primer plano.

- Kankuro – Murmuró Gaara con la ya característica venita del enfado saliendo en su frente mientras apretaba fuerte los puños.

- Después en segundo plano el placer – Continuó Kankuro ignorando a su hermano menor que estaba muy cabreado.

- Como verán es muy necesario pero no in… - Fue interrumpido el moreno por el gran puñetazo que le proporciono Gaara en plena cara dejando su nariz con sangre – eh mocoso todavía te doy consejos y así me lo pagas?

- Vamos Kankuro jajaja que no es para… jajaja tanto… JAJAJA – Dijo la rubia riéndose a carcajadas agachada mirando a su hermano con la mano en la nariz – vamos que debemos prepararnos para la pijamada de Matsuri.

- Bueno vamos – Respondió Kankuro parándose con la ayuda de Temari y con la mirada furiosa de Gaara recorriendo el camino que ellos tomaban.

- Sabes que Kankuro creo que estos dos lo van a hacer sin su forrito – Dijo Temari ya en las escaleras casi gritando para que los dos jóvenes que estaban en la sala les oyeran.

- Pues yo creo que lo harán en la pijamada – Respondió Kankuro de la misma forma de su hermana, que después fue seguido por dos risas malévolas.

Los dos jóvenes más rojos que jitomates por la conversación de los hermanos, se miraron tratando de hablarse, pero ninguno daba inducíos de querer abrir la boca, así que la castaña harta de tanto esperar se pone de pie para salir de ese lugar pero Gaara le agarra la mano para que no se vaya.

- Escucha Sumiko yo no quise… - Comenzó Gaara mirándola con esos cautivadores ojos llenos de culpa.

- No hay problema aparte todo esto fue mi culpa – Contestó Sumiko mirándolo con una gran sonrisa en sus labios – si no te hubiera despertado esto no hubiera pasado así que no te preocupes.

- Entonces! Todo queda bien? – Pregunta el pelirrojo todavía sujetando la cálida mano de la chica.

- Si todo va a ir normal – Responde la castaña entrelazando sus manos mientras con la otra le agarra un mejilla – solo que con tus hermanos no.

- Si tienes razón – Dijo Gaara adoptando la misma posición de Sumiko y acariciando su suave piel – no nos van a dejar en paz.

- Sip! Aparte para serte franca – Contesta Sumiko acercándose al oído del chico que era tan alto que tuvo que ponerse en puntitas – siempre he querido besarte.

Gaara se quedo de piedra después de esto, la chica ya había subido muy rápido y no le dio tiempo de reaccionar pero antes de que se fuera le deposito un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de la comisura del labio. El solo se tocó el lugar donde la gitana había posado los labios y se sentó en el sofá que tenía casi a su tras, sonrió y se quedó allí un largo rato hasta que la "dulce" voz d su hermana inundo sus oídos.

- Gaara ven rápido la cena esta servida – Gritó Temari desde la cocina donde ayudaba a Sumiko a envenenarlos.

- Que tanto hacías allí eh? – Dijo Temari regañándolo pero el no ni siquiera le presto atención estaba atento a la joven que tenía casi enfrente, ella lo miró y le lazó una sonrisa cómplice – Eh!! Me estas escuchando?

- Ah!! Sip – Respondió Gaara inmediatamente sentándose en su lugar.

- Pues que estaba diciendo? – Pregunta Temari poniéndole una prueba.

- Pues… - Dijo Gaara pensando lo único que había oído de su hermana era "pensando" y "maliciosas" entonces se le iluminó el foquito – pues estabas diciendo ¿Cuándo pienso hacer cosas maliciosas?

- Baka!! – Grita Temari mientras su hermano al fin se da cuenta de lo que dijo pero es muy tarde porque su hermana ya le esta dando en la cabeza.

- Auch me dolió – Reclama el pelirrojo mientras se sobaba la cabeza por el dolor que había quedado.

- Bueno y eso a mi que? – Pregunta Temari sentándose a lado de Gaara y Sumiko, sin esperar respuesta coge aire y… - KANKURO, PORQUE COÑOS NO ESTAS YA AQUÍ?

- Ya bajo – Grita desde arriba el moreno, cuando se oye que alguien bajaba apurado – bueno y porque tanto alboroto.

- Pues te estamos esperando baka – Dijo la rubia mientras cogía sus cubiertos y decía "Itadakimasu"

La comida pasó en silencio sin ninguna otra pelea por parte de Temari que parecía que hubiera tenido un pésimo día y sus hermanos, Sumiko se levanta y recoge su plato, lo pone en el fregadero y comienza a lavarlo, Gaara viendo esto ya habiendo terminado recoge también su plato y se pone junto a la chica que le hace un espacio para que entrara. Los otros dos viendo que sobraban se retiran de la cocina.

Los dos jóvenes ya mencionados comienzan a lavar sin decir nada, recogen los platos de Kankuro y Temari, y hacen lo mismo. Gaara ya cansado de hacer lo mismo cojee un poquito de agua con su mano y salpica a la gitana que no se queda atrás y hace lo mismo, llegaron a tal punto que Sumiko estaba corriendo y Gaara persiguiendo con sus manos llenas de agua que escurría y caía al suelo. Ya completamente empapados de agua se van arriba con una sonrisa en sus rostros y deciden cambiarse y también recoger las cosas para irse a la tal pijamada.

Los dos salen al mismo tiempo y como sus cuartos estaban frente a frente, eso facilitaba los encuentros, primero para no levantar sospechas ni nada bajo Sumiko después que se oyera la voz de su hermano regañarla por tardar tanto bajo Gaara que fue bienvenido de la misma forma.


	10. Chapter 10

b Cap Nº 10: La fiesta de Matsuri II /b

b Cap Nº 10: La fiesta de Matsuri II /b

iLos dos salen al mismo tiempo y como sus cuartos estaban frente a frente, eso facilitaba los encuentros, primero para no levantar sospechas ni nada bajo Sumiko después que se oyera la voz de su hermano regañarla por tardar tanto bajo Gaara que fue bienvenido de la misma forma./i

- Ya era hora que bajaran – Dijo Temari un poco molesta con los dos chicos que solo la miraban con cara de aburrimiento – bueno pues ya vamonos que Matsuri me confirmo que ya estaba en la arena.

- Bueno pues en marcha – Exclamó Kankuro mientras cogía su mochila del sofá y se salía por la puerta. Los demás le siguieron sin decir nada, Temari alcanzo al moreno y fue todo el trayecto junto a el. La castaña y el pelirrojo se quedaron atrás pero Sumiko estaba tan ajena a todo esto que no se dio cuenta ni de donde estaban, ella veía la luna llena; esta, estaba mas radiante que nunca y el viento vivo, soplaba fuertemente contra sus cabellos ondulados que se levantaron de sus hombros donde los tenía sueltos, esto producía un efecto muy encantador en ella y su rostro.

Gaara estaba tan concentrado en ella que este momento no paso desapercibido para el kage, el cual la estaba viendo completamente embobado; es que ella era tan bella, tan pura, tan inocente, tan… tan ella que se moría por volver a besarla y probar esos dulces labios, esas ganas le estaban tentando mucho y por acto reflejo vio los labios de la chica que estaban rojos y listos para besar (esa es la versión de Gaara) pero se quito esa idea de la cabeza porque sus hermanos estaban adelante y si los veían haciendo eso, de seguro les iban a enseñar, ya el camasutra; conociendo a su hermano, ese Ero que se hacia el guapo en la oficina y a su hermana que no se quedaba atrás, aunque ella era un poco más santa en esas cosas; iban a avergonzar mucho a Sumiko.

La casa de Matsuri estaba a pocos pasos y ya se podía escuchar la música una esquina antes, parecía que ya estaban llegando los invitados, Matsuri los estaba recibiendo cuando vio que los chicos estaba muy cerca, les indico a los invitados que estaban en la puerta que pasaran y se hecho un pique tanto corrió que llegó en menos de 6 segundos a los brazos de Gaara y a sus labios.

La rubia, el moreno y la gitana estaban un poco incómodos porque el beso duraba demasiado pero alguien tosió detrás de la pareja e hizo que estos se separaran, era una morena que traía un traje negro con una mochila a su tras, llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta, Gaara no la había visto nunca en la aldea y trato de ver donde estaba su banda pero Matsuri le tapo la visión cuando se le lanzó encima a la morena que correspondió al abrazo.

- Felicidades – Dijo la dichosa morena que estaba siendo ahorcada por Matsuri la cual estaba trepada en su cuello – Hey chica suelta que me falta oxígeno.

- Es que es la emoción – Respondió Matsuri separándose de la morena que era un poco más alta que la castaña (matsuri) – me da mucho gusto que hayas venido.

- Bueno a mi también me da gusto, porque si no venía iba a soportar a mi madre – Dijo la gótica poniendo cara de cansancio – eso es lo último que quiero.

- Ay! Eres muy mala con tu mama – Reclamó Matsuri mientras dejaba de lado a sus invitados – ella quiere lo mejor para ti.

- También te metió eso en la cabeza? – Preguntó la morena un poco alterada.

- Escucha, después hablamos eso si? – Dijo la castaña que volteo a ver a los demás y señalo a Gaara que se sorprendió de eso – Este es mi novio Gaara y el kage de la aldea.

- Ja! Kage? Tu… pareces un niño bonito – Le dijo la recién llegada lo cual puso muy furioso a Gaara y a apunto de sepultarla en la arena cuando le extendió la mano de una formal amigable – Pero nunca me ha gustado menospreciar a las personas así que, mucho gusto soy Magda.

- Lo mismo digo – Dijo Gaara estrechando su mano con algarabía, todo lo contrario a lo que sentía hace unos segundos.

- Bueno ellos son Temari y Kankuro – Dijo Matsuri jalando a la morena al lado derecho donde estaban los dos hermanos hablando a susurros entre sí – chicos ella es mi MEJOR amiga, Magda (para que te duela Magdita!!)

- Mucho gusto – Respondieron Kankuro a lo que dijo Matsuri estrechando la mano de la kunoichi y besándola de una manera… como decirlo ¿elegante? – te han dicho que con la luz de la luna te ves más hermosa.

- Pues a ti te han dicho que son ese maquillaje pareces travestí? – Preguntó Magda soltando la mano del moreno con asco; este comentario hizo que todos rieran sin excepción alguna pero Gaara se carcajeo de lo lindo cuando vio a su hermano con una expresión de decepción – mucho gusto… Temari?

- Si, el gusto es mío – Respondió la rubia al saludo de la morena estrechando la mano de la gótica con una sonrisa grande – tu no eres de la arena o si?

- En realidad yo… - Trato de responder la propia Magda pero Matsuri la interrumpió.

- Ella es de la cascada – Terminó por la morena Matsuri – ella es mi prima pero como hace mucho que no la veo pues por eso reaccione así.

- Oh! ya veo! – Dijo Temari pensándolo detenidamente y en realidad si tenía sentido porque la castaña estaba alardeando todos los días de las últimas semanas que su prima venía.

- Si, bueno y por último ella es Sumiko – Dijo Matsuri señalando a Sumiko y captando la atención de la kunoichi.

- Mucho gusto – Exclamó Magda que sonrió de una manera gentil y le extendió la mano a la gitana.

- El gusto es mío – Respondió Sumiko estrechando la mano de la shinobi mientras le devolvía la sonrisa.

- Bueno creo que ya te presente a todos – Dijo Matsuri colgándose del brazo de Gaara – creo que deberíamos ir a la casa ya, que me estoy congelando.

- Bueno… VamOs!! – Gritó eufórico Kankuro mientras trataba de acercarse a Magda la cual estaba platicando con Sumiko y Temari ya alejadas de allí.

- Oe Sumiko – Gritó Gaara tratando de librarse de los labios de Matsuri, la gitana que estaba conversando con las chicas se volteó y con la mirada le dijo que "que quería"

- No se te olvida algo? – Pregunta Gaara con un tono más bajo de voz por lo que Sumiko se acercó a ellos.

- Que dijiste? – Preguntó Sumiko frente a la pareja – es que apenas te he escuchado.

- Pues te dije que si no te habías olvidaste algo – Respondió el pelirrojo simplemente.

- No… - Dijo Sumiko mientras se ponía a pensar si había traído todo, pero una pizca de duda hizo que revisara su mochila – espera… si! He traído todo, porque?

- Sumiko, no me refería a eso – Respondió Gaara con la mano de Matsuri en la suya, entonces el pelirrojo aprovecho de ese contacto e hizo que Matsuri quedara enfrente de Sumiko – todavía no saludas a Matsuri.

- Ah! Bueno era eso – Respondió Sumiko con arrogancia viendo a la castaña de la misma manera, la kunoichi tampoco se quedo atrás y comenzó a tensarse el ambiente por las miradas que se lanzaban las dos, Sumiko ya harta de eso desistió y saludo cordialmente a Matsuri.

Los tres se fueron juntos y entraron a la casa de Matsuri que estaba bien decorada en la sala, la mesa de ponche y bocaditos estaba al fondo de la sala, los sofás estaban dispersados por los lados de la sala dejando un gran espacio abierto y en el centro había como una pequeña manta tendida con una tabla y una botella (ya sabrán que les espera verdad?), las personas estaban dispersadas por todos los lados, algunas estaban en la mesa de ponche y otros sentados en los sofás, Matsuri se tuvo que separar de ellos dos para recibir a los demás invitados que había llegado así fue como nuestros dos protagonistas denuevo se quedaron solos, se lanzaron una mirada y eso fue suficiente para decirse que tenía sed y que iban por ponche; cuando estaban ya muy cerca de allí vieron a un chico con el chaleco de konoha y con un peinado asemejado a una piña que hablaba con una chica con el chaleco de la arena y ropa sport, esta llevaba el cabello suelto el cual le llegaba hasta mitad de espalda, era negro ébano con rayitos de color violeta y azul combinados; estos dos estaban dando la espalda al kage y la gitana.

- Hola Vainilla, pensaba que no ibas a venir – Dijo Gaara acercándose a los dos chicos que estaban engulléndose de bocadillos y ponche.

- Hola Gaara, hola Sumiko – Respondió la morena mientras se llevaba un alfajor a la boca y se lo engullía, ella ya conocía a la gitana así que no había necesidad de presentación – y claro que no iba a venir, solo que Matsuri da muchos bocaditos jejeje.

- Hasta ahora no se como comes tanto y no engordas – Dijo Gaara examinándola detenidamente mientras Sumiko reía por lo bajo y Shikamaru también se unía a la inspección pero no exactamente de su abdomen.

- Que crees que estas haciendo – Exclamó Vainilla mientras le hacia una llave por la espalda a Shikamaru.

- Ay Ay itahe… - Decía Shikamaru mientras Vai-chan!! Seguía haciéndole llave.

- Eso te pasa por mirarme los pechos – Responde la kunoichi soltando y aventadote un poco de bocaditos por la cabeza de piña.

- Pero de que estas hablando – Dijo Shikamaru tratando de evitar que la comida caiga en su cabella ya sucia – si Gaara también te estaba viendo.

- Que? – Dijeron Vainilla y Gaara al unísono, la primera con mucha mas enojo comprimido y el segundo con unas ganas de estrangular a Shikamaru.

- Bueno chicos escúchenme, acérquense que jugaremos a la botella – Gritó Matsuri desde el centro de la sala donde estaba la dichosa botella. Todos los invitados se comenzaron a acercar a la castaña se sentaron formando un círculo e intercaladamente (ósea mujer, hombre, mujer, hombre … asi).

- Bueno y quien comienza – Dijo una chunnin de ojos verdes y cabello casi rubio.

- Pues es justo que la cumpleañera no? – Respondió un chico de ojos profundos como el mar y cabello castaño.

- Sii!! – Vitorearon todos los presentes.

- Ya, bueno yo comienzo – Dijo Matsuri para calmar a la multitud, agarro la botella y comenzó a girar y girar, pasaba por todos los invitados, paso por Shikamaru que estaba rogando para que le tocara con Temari o Vainilla, por Gaara que solo sonreía al ver la expresión en la cara de Matsuri cuando el pico de la botella pasaba por su frente, por Zhein el chico castaño de hace un momento que quería besar a cualquiera ósea en pocas palabra estaba arrecho, Shayon que era un chico jounnin muy buen amigo de Matsuri así que no deseaba besarla sino a la chica de ojos verdes esa chica lo estaba volviendo loco, aunque todavía no sabía su nombre; la botella ya disminuía si velocidad y Matsuri estaba más ansiosa hasta que la botella se posa en Zhein, el era guapo así que no tuvo problemas en besarlo.

- Bueno ahora le toco rodar a Zhein – Dijo otra chica morena y de ojos castaños que ya estaba desesperada por que le toque.

- Esta bien – Respondió el castaño mientas así rodar la botella y caía en la morena que estaba alado de Shikamaru.

- Vamos Dani, tu puedes – Dijo Vainilla mientras la animaba y esta embozaba una sonrisa, giró la botella y le tocó con Kankuro que ya estaba preparado para esto (discúlpame… snif snif), el chico que estaba ahora sin maquillaje la agarro de la cintura y la beso salvajemente, la morena correspondió gustosa. Kankuro rodó la botella y así fueron juntándose y besándose los demás invitados. Tika, que era el nombre de la rubia se besó con Shayon, Val una chica con el cabello medio rojo y castaño se besó con Sora y Gaara se beso con Matsuri que con ese beso dejo en claro que nadie podía quitarle al pelirrojo.

Shikamaru ya estaba desesperado de tanto esperar, quería probar los labios de la chica de su costado y de repente ve que la botella la elige a ella su corazón da un vuelco y comienza a latir más fuerte, ella rueda la botella y se apoya sobre el chico de su costado que era Gaara; ya iba disminuyendo la velocidad, poco a poco, persona por persona y al fin le toca a el. Vainilla se lo queda mirando como una cosa rara y se rehúsa a besarlo, los demás la animaron y Gaara la empujo para que se besaran; la morena ya vencida deja que Shikamaru la coja y la bese; el gustoso la coge de las caderas y la atrae mas a él, la comienza a besar como si no hubiera un mañana; a la morena le gustaba mucho ese tipo de cosas y le sigo el juego, Shika le estaba acariciando el cabello con una mano mientras con la otra recorría su cuello y sus brazos, la jounnin lo tenía abrazado por la espalda y con su lengua dentro de la boca de él. Después del minuto ellos todavía siguieron y tuvieron que separarlos a la fuerza, Temari los estaba viendo notablemente celosa pero cuando le tocara a ella, ja! Iba a darle una lección al chunnin.

Las únicas que todavía no eran besadas eran: Sumiko, Temari y Magda. Shikamaru rueda la botella y esta señala a Magda, la kunoichi de la cascada rueda la botella y para su mala suerte cae en Kankuro que casi da un brinco de alegría; salió corriendo de su asiento para llegar a gótica chica que le dio una patada en sus hijastros que lo dejaría estéril por lo próximos años.

i continuara…. /i


	11. Chapter 11

bCap Nº 11: La venganza de Temari /b

bCap Nº 11: La venganza de Temari /b

i Las únicas que todavía no eran besadas eran: Sumiko, Temari y Magda. Shikamaru rueda la botella y esta señala a Magda, la kunoichi de la cascada rueda la botella y para su mala suerte cae en Kankuro que casi da un brinco de alegría; salió corriendo de su asiento para llegar a gótica chica que le dio una patada en sus hijastros que lo dejaría estéril por lo próximos años. /i

El juego de la botella ya había terminado. Al final Temari se beso con Zhein, un gran amigo de la infancia y con quien había compartido un romance largo todavía no olvidado por la rubia; Magda por su lado tuvo que besar a Kankuro a su pesar, ese había sido el peor beso que había recibido en la historia, pero se le endulzo la boca cuando besó a Andrew, un guapo castaño con ojos dorados contorneados con un hermoso verde (Pues este chico tiene un futurazo… ustedes que creen? xD), ese chico fue su mejor beso de la noche y Sumiko que no había sido besada al principio fue la más afortunada al besarse con los chicos más guapos de la fiesta: Zhein, Shayon, Andrew y Gaara, casi al mismo tiempo, acaba con uno y comenzaba con otro, y por supuesto para ella habían dejado lo mejor para el final, porque había logrado besar apasionadamente a Gaara.

La música estaba a alto volumen, estrellándose con fuerza contra las ventanas haciendo un gran estruendo dentro y fuera de la casa, produciendo que esta, fuera un completo desastre. Los invitados que estaban dentro bailaban alocadamente aunque otros solo se sentaban y conversaban con las personas nuevas de la fiesta mientras bebían ponche, por otro lado los chicos que estaban afuera comenzaban a beber y fumar (típico en hombres… no me van a decir que nunca lo han visto)

En la fiesta una guapa rubia bailaba con su amigo Zhein, la rubia no podía quitar la vista de el chunnin de la hoja, el cual estaba bailando frenéticamente con una chica se cabello cobrizo, Temari tenía una gran sed de venganza pero no sabía como desquitarse con el shinobi, había besado locamente a Zhein pero no le basto con verlo muy molesto, el fue mucho más descarado que ella y ahora se ponía a bailar de esa manera con Val-chan, simplemente no lo podía creer pero si guerra quería guerra iba a tener.

Temari comenzó a bailar más exóticamente que antes, lo cual no paso desapercibido por su pareja y Shikamaru, el primero estaba un poco feliz porque la rubia por fin le prestaba un poco de atención y el segundo miraba con rabia la escena, Zhein aprovechándose de la situación, atrajo a Temari más hacia él agarrándola de su cintura, la mayor de la hermanas le siguió el juego y lo abrazo por la espalda entonces en ese mismísimo momento, abrazando a Zhein se le prendí le foco y ideo la más grande venganza que se le haya ocurrido jamás. Separándose del muchacho, uno por el cansancio y dos porque quería vengarse de Shikamaru lo más rápido posible caminó hasta la mesa del ponche, mientras lo hacia sentía como alguien la seguía sin esconder su presencia en lo más mínimo, llego hasta la dichosa mesa y trató de agarrar un vaso pero su mano fue intersectada por Shikamaru que la veía de una manera brusca.

- Que pasa Shikamaru? – Pregunto Temari respondiéndole la mirada que le lanzó.

- A mi nada – Respondió Shikamaru soltando la mano de Temari mientras servia dos refresco y le sonría de manera dulce a la rubia mientras le daba el vaso – gustas?

- Gracias – Dijo Temari en tono antipático mientras recogía el vaso de la mano de Shikamaru y caminaba para irse.

- A donde vas? – Pregunta Shikamaru sujetándola del brazo para impedir que ella se vaya.

- Yo a ninguna parte – Respondió la rubia mientras se daba la vuelta y encaraba la situación.

i- Esta es la situación perfecta para mi venganza – Pensó Temari /i

- Bueno eso es algo que me alegra – Dijo Shikamaru todavía con su mano en la cintura de la chica – Temari, yo te quería decir, que lo lamento.

- Lo lamentas? – Pregunto ella sorprendida por el cambió de actitud del chico.

- Si, lamento haberme besado y bailo así con las demás chicas – Respondió el moreno mientras levantaba la mirada y la depositaba en los ojos verdes de Temari – no fue un buen comportamiento de mi parte.

- No, no lo fue – Dijo la rubia desviando la mirada de la de Shikamaru.

- Pero en realidad, se porque actué así – Comentó el moreno mientras soltaba a Temari del agarre, gesto que hizo que ella se sorprendiera.

- En serio? – Preguntó ella irónicamente, cruzándose de brazos – haber déjame ver, talvez porque eres un pelmazo?

- Talvez – Respondió Shika vagamente mientras trataba de encontrar sus ojos negros con los verdes de ella – pero en realidad actué así que me miraras Temari.

- Para que te mirara? – Preguntó ella incrédula y sorprendida por lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

- Si, había muchos chicos aquí y tu les comenzabas a coquetear – Respondió el con la cabeza gacha – por eso mi comportamiento con Vai-san, Val-chan y con las demás chicas.

- Entonces era solo por eso? – Pregunto Temari con una sonrisa en su rostro. Con un pequeño asentimiento de parte de Shikamaru vio lo tonta que había sido, y vio su actitud, había estado con esos chicos para sacar celos a Shikamaru y el estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo, que tonta había sido al no darse cuenta. Se acercó a Shikamaru y agarro su mano para llevarlo debajo de las escaleras, conocía muy bien la casa de Matsuri así que ese era un lugar estrecho pero muy cómodo cuando no quieres que nadie te vea.

Sin decir absolutamente nada lo besó, un beso suave y dulce, sin nada de profundización, casi… casi un roce, sus manos se dejaban llevar por la cara de cada uno de ellos, Shikamaru profundizo el beso atrayendo a Temari por su cuello. Se besaron apasionadamente por mucho tiempo, solo besarse así que estos dos se perdieran en el sabor del otro, en el aroma del otro, en el cuerpo del otro… tantos besos, tantas caricias hacían que ellos quisiera más, tocarse más, sentirse más; separándose solo para tomar aire, sus manos fueron descubriendo el cuerpo de su compañero mientras sus lenguas jugaban entre si, ya cansados de probar el sabor de sus labios los dos bajaron por sus cuellos, lamiéndolos, besándolos, tocándolos, haciéndolos suyos.

El shinobi ascendió de la cintura a la espalda de la rubia, quería memorizar sus formas, Temari estaba abrazándolo fuertemente, recorriendo su musculosa espalda pero esa maldita ropa no le facilitaba el camino, así que fue a su pecho y le bajo la cremallera de del chaleco verde, lo sacó del cuerpo de su amado y lo tiró, volviendo a sus labios bajo su mano hasta el ombligo del moreno y comenzó a levantarle la camiseta azul. Ahora el que deshizo el beso fue Shikamaru, el estaba en pantalones y en maya mientras que la rubia estaba con el vestido bien puesto, no lo iba a dejar así, descendió por el cuello de Temari dejando leves marcas de color morado, la estaba marcando diciéndole a los demás que era suya y de nadie más, fue bajando hasta llegar al escote del vestido, había pequeños botones en la parte lateral del vestido así que con su boca su soltándolos todos, Temari por el contacto que estaba recibiendo lanzaba pequeños gemidos no más fuertes que la música, deslizó la parte de arriba del vestido por sus hombros quedando solo en bracier, Shikamaru fue besando paulatinamente los pechos de la chica por encima de dicha ropa, Temari lanzado cada vez gemidos más fuertes por cada contacto mas fuerte con Shikamaru. Shikamaru deslizó sus manos a la espalda de Temari donde encontró el broche que abría el bracier, pero antes que pudiera hacer eso, unos gritos provenientes del comienzo de la escalera hicieron que ellos se separen.

- Temari!!

iContinuara…/i

b Buee!! Que les pareció eh?? Hice un buen trabajo con el hentai??

Diganme que si pork me esforcé mucho mucho!! …..

Bueno no tengo tanto tiempo así que no les puedo hablar mucho pero les contare el plan de Temari!!

Pues ella quería desnudar a Shikamaru y colgarlo en la sala para que todos lo vean… pero al final se dio cuenta que fue una tonta y eso…

Pues yo ya lo tenía escrito esa parte pero la borre!!

No podia ser tan mala con Shika no?? Total el es una de mis personajes favoritos asi que!!

No puede!!

Snif snif snif!!

Agradecimientos!!:

**houkoumetalady14**

**dartjake**

**Fantasia**

**martalilo**

**kaalyn**

**dani-lee**

**anahi101**

**gresupersmart**

**zorra14**

**The Fantastic ****Tour**

**Xvalpazx**

**Cheklyng**

**LOVEGAARA**

**Aome Uzumaki**

**Ja-ne¬¬ /b**


End file.
